mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Cthulhu Mythos deites
H. P. Lovecraft created a number of deities throughout the course of his literary career, including the "Great Old Ones" and aliens, such as the "Elder Things", with sporadic references to other miscellaneous deities (e.g. Nodens) whereas the "Elder Gods" are a later creation of other prolific writers such as August Derleth, who was credited with formalizing the Cthulhu Mythos.12 Great Old Onesedit See also: Old One in fiction "Great Old Ones" redirects here. For the race from Palladium Books, see Old Ones (Palladium Books). An ongoing theme in Lovecraft's work is the complete irrelevance of mankind in the face of the cosmic horrors that apparently exist in the universe, with Lovecraft constantly referring to the "Great Old Ones": a loose pantheon of ancient, powerful deities from space who once ruled the Earth and who have since fallen into a deathlike sleep.3 Lovecraft named several of these deities, including Cthulhu, Ghatanothoa, and Yig. With a few exceptions, Cthulhu, Ghatanothoa, et al., this loose pantheon apparently exists 'outside' of normal space-time. Although worshipped by deranged human (and inhuman) cults, these beings are generally imprisoned or restricted in their ability to interact with most people (beneath the sea, inside the Earth, in other dimensions, and so on), at least until the hapless protagonist is unwittingly exposed to them. Lovecraft visited this premise in many of his stories, notably his 1928 short story, "The Call of Cthulhu", with reference to the eponymous creature. However, it was Derleth who applied the notion to all of the Great Old Ones. The majority of these have physical forms that the human mind is incapable of processing; simply viewing them renders the viewer incurably insane. Table of Great Old Onesedit See also: List of Great Old Ones This table is organized as follows: * Name. This is the commonly accepted name of the Great Old One. * Epithet(s), other name(s). This field lists any epithets or alternative names for the Great Old One. These are names that often appear in books of arcane literature, but may also be the names preferred by cults. * Description. This entry gives a brief description of the Great Old One. In Joseph S. Pulver's novel Nightmare's Disciple several new Great Old Ones and Elder Gods are named. The novel mentions D'numl Cthulhu's female cousin, T'ith and Xu'bea, The Teeth of the Dark Plains of Mwaalba. Miivls and Vn'Vulot, are said to have fought each other in southern Gondwanaland during the Cretaceous period, whereas Rynvyk, regarded as one of the mates of Cthulhu's sister Kassogtha, likely matches with Cthulhu itself or a similar entity. Kassogtha would have sired Rynvyk three sons (one named Ult) and Rynvyk himself currently rests in a crimson pool in the Hall of Tyryar (likely another name or dimension of R'lyeh), whose portal is located somewhere in Norway.74 Great Onesedit The Great Ones are the "weak gods of earth" that reign in the Dreamlands. They are protected by Nyarlathotep.[citation needed] Outer Godsedit As it is known in the Mythos, the Outer Gods are ruled by Azathoth, the "Blind Idiot God", who holds court at the center of infinity. A group of Outer Gods dance rhythmically around Azathoth, in cadence to the piping of a demonic flute. Among the Outer Gods present at Azathoth's court are the entities called "Ultimate Gods" in The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath (called "Lesser Outer Gods" in the Call of Cthulhu RPG), and possibly Shub-Niggurath, the "Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young". Yog-Sothoth, the "All-in-One and One-in-All", co-rules with Azathoth and exists as the incarnation of time in the cosmos, yet is somehow locked outside the mundane universe. Nyarlathotep, the "Crawling Chaos", is the avatar of the Outer Gods, existing as the incarnation of space and functions as an intermediary between the deities of the pantheon and their cults. The only Outer God to have a true personality, Nyarlathotep possesses a malign intellect and reveals a mocking contempt for his masters.76 Listedit Abhothedit Main article: Abhoth Aiueb Gnshaledit Aiueb Gnshal (The Eyes Between Worlds, The Child-Minded God)77 is a mysterious Outer God, who has his abode in a forgotten temple located somewhere in Bhutan. He appears as a formless black void, with seven pulsing orb-like eyes, and is mainly worshiped by ghouls, which tribute him in a defiled cult described in the mysterious Cambuluc Scrolls of the wizard Lang-Fu, dating back 1295 AD. Peering through the eyes of this god, after a hideous and devastating ritual, allows one to see straight into Azathoth's court. It is rumoured that the powers of Mongolian warlord Temujin, was a favour of Aiueb Gnshal. Aletheiaedit Aletheia (The End of the Darkness) is a God-like entity symbolizing or incarnating the Truth. Named after the Greek Goddess of Truth, it manifests as vast spiral of manifold titanic hands with a single cycloptic eye in each palm as in the Hamsa and kilometric wire-like protrusions able to ensnare living beings replacing their spinal bone in puppet-like fashion. Introduced in Dylan Dog Issue 374,78 In the plot the entity has clear features of an Outer God rather a Great Old One as well as an appearance vaguely resembling that of Yog-Sothoth and is invoked by a deranged prophet with words in Naacal or R'lyehan language almost coinciding with those featuring in Cthulhu's invocation, with R'lyeh replaced with Z'lyeh. Azathothedit Azathoth, sometimes referred to as the "Blind Idiot God", is a dreaming monster whose dream is where the universe resides. Azathoth is completely unaware of anything going on in the dream; hence his title. Azathoth also shifts in his slumber, causing reality to change. Some believe the reader is Azathoth, reading Lovecraft's books and 'dreaming' up the universe. He is the most powerful entity, according to Lovecraft, closely followed by his grandson Yog-Sothoth, and is the creator and ruler of the Outer Gods. Azhorra-Thaedit Azhorra-Tha79 is an Outer God imprisoned on planet Mars, as it fled from Earth after the imprisonment of the Great Old Ones. Its appearance is that of an insectoid to toad-like squid, but its shape continuously changes emitting an awful buzz. The Mi-Go discovered the prison of Azhorra-Tha the millennia after, and made everything to not reveal its location to any human being. The Blackness from the Starsedit The Blackness from the Stars is an immobile blob of living, sentient darkness, torn from the primal fabric of the cosmos at the center of the universe. It is distinguishable in darkness only as vaguely shimmering oily pitch. Although intelligent, it speaks no known language and ignores attempts to communicate. The Cloud-Thingedit A man-eating cloudy mass, unnamed Outer God at the court of Azathoth. C'thalpaedit C'thalpa55 (The Internal One)80 is a huge mass of living sentient magma, located in the Earth's mantle. She is mother of the Great Old One Shterot, and five other unnamed hideous children. She is also served by a race of mole-like humanoid burrowers known as the Talpeurs. Cxaxukluthedit Cxaxukluth (Androgynous Offspring of Azathoth) is one of the Seed-Spawn of Azathoth, grown to adulthood and monstrous proportions. In appearance, Cxaxukluth resembles something of a cross between Azathoth and Ubbo-Sathla: an amorphous, writhing mass of bubbling, nuclear, protoplasmic-gel. He normally dwells alone within an unnamed dimension beyond time and space, unless disturbed or summoned away. Daolothedit Main article: Daoloth Darknessedit Darkness (Magnum Tenebrosum, The Unnamed Darkness) is a mysterious entity spawned by Azathoth, and is the progenitor of Shub-Niggurath. D’endrrahedit D'endrrah55 (The Divinity) is a sort of blurry female entity of supernatural beauty, dwelling within her obsidian palace located on Mars' Moon Deimos. She lives in a hall composed of a myriad of mirrors that distort her appearance, which is that of a tentacled dark abyss. This Mythos entity is somewhat inspired by C. L. Moore's Shambleau, the illusionary Martian she-vampires of lust. Ghrothedit Main article: Ghroth The Hydraedit Main article: Henry Kuttner deities § The Hydra Ialdagorthedit Ialdagorth (The Dark Devourer) is both the cousin and servant of Azathoth, appearing as a black, shapeless, malevolent mist. The sight of such a fiend is unsettling if not traumatizing. Kaajh'Kaalbhedit Kaajh'Kaalbh81 is a lesser Outer God, servitor of Azathoth, but secluded in a parallel chaotic-dimension where everything is unstable. The god itself is constantly formed or disrupted, and has no true form at all. Whoever attempts summoning this entity needs the aid of a Dimensional Shambler, and the deity may manifest in variety of forms, often as an immense lava lake or a vast pool of solidified quicksilver. Lu-Kthuedit Lu-Kthu (Birth-womb of the Great Old Ones or Lew-Kthew) is a titanic, planet-sized mass of entrails and internal organs. On closer examination it appears a wet, warty globe, covered with countless ovoid pustules and spider-webbed with a network of long, narrow tunnels. Each pustule bears the larva of a Great Old One. Mh'ithrhaedit An invisible wolf-like fiend similar to Fenrir of Norse mythology (if not coincident). Mh'ithrha (Arch-Lord of Tindalos) is the lord of the Hounds of Tindalos, and the most powerful. Although not an actual Outer God as such, its form and astounding powers defy standard classification. Mh'ithra's eternal battle with Yog-Sothoth is said to be legendary. Mlandoth and Mril Thorionedit Main article: Cthulhu Mythos supernatural characters § Mlandoth and Mril Thorion Mother of Pusedit A Lesser Outer God composed of slime, tentacles, eyes, and mouths. The Mother of Pus was spawned through an obscene mating between a human and Shub-Niggurath. When summoned to Earth, the Mother of Pus seeks refuge in pools of stagnant, foul water. The Nameless Mistedit The Nameless Mist (Magnum Innominandum, Nyog' Sothep) is a "misty, shapeless thing" spawned by Azathoth, and is the progenitor of Yog-Sothoth. Ngyr-Korathedit Ngyr-Korath (The Ultimate Abomination or The Dream-Death) is a dark blue-green mist which causes a sense of terror as it approaches. Once close, an eye of flame forms within. He spawned by fission the Great Old One (or the avatar of his) ‘Ymnar, and his nemesis is the Elder God Paighon. He coincides with the entity known as the Magnum Tenebrosum. Nyarlathotepedit Main article: Nyarlathotep First appearing in Lovecraft's 1920 prose poem of the same name, he was later mentioned in other works by Lovecraft and by other writers and in the tabletop role-playing games making use of the Cthulhu Mythos. Later writers describe him as one of the Outer Gods. Nycteliosedit Once an Elder God, Nyctelios82 has been punished by his peers - especially Nodens - for having created a race of foul servitors. He has been permanently banished from the Elder Gods' Olympus, and imprisoned beneath the eastern Mediterranean Sea, near Greece, in a dark, basalt-built citadel named Atheron. However the exiled deity is not dead, but just sleeping, and one day he will rise again from his abyss manifesting himself as a blue, 6-metre tall, cyclops-like monstrosity, with the bulk of his body covered entirely in crawling worms. Ny-Rakathedit A goat-like fiendish horror with bat wings and multiple horns, mentioned as the brother of Shub-Niggurath. Olkothedit Olkoth (God of the Celestial Arcs)83 appears as a demoniacal god-like entity able to reincarnate in human bodies if the stars are right (sort of a "Cthulhian" Antichrist).84 Olkoth may emerge in our dimension through an eyeless, grotesque statue of the Virgin Mary. Shabbith-Kaedit Shabbith-Ka appears as a shapeless, roughly man-sized purplish aura, spitting and crackling with powerful electrical arcs. A sense of power, malignancy, and intelligence accompanies it and persons able to gaze at its form long enough can see a rudimentary face or faces within the glowing mass. Shub-Niggurathedit Main article: Shub-Niggurath Star Motheredit The Star Mother appears as a chunk of yellow-green stone about the size of an infant. Its shape suggests a plump, huge-breasted, faceless female figure. From it extend dozens of pencil-thin root-like strands. It is one of the Larvae of the Other Gods and has no cult, although served by zombie slaves. Suc'Naathedit Suc'Naath is one of the mindless gods which twist and dance in the court of Azathoth. It appears as a formless spinning hurricane-like thing with strings of violet and golden colors across its shape, constantly emitting sickening smacking and screeching noises while showing pain-stricken faces across its body. Suc'Naath's essence is currently divided into three parts, one in a comet called Aiin, the other in some sort of statue located somewhere in the World, while the third has been genetically passed on for aeons through prehuman, and now human races of earth, mostly in the middle east. The carriers of the Outer God's powers are said to have done great acts of magic and/or to have been insane. If these three parts are ever to be combine, Suc'Naath will be freed. This entity is served by a small middle-eastern cult known as the Golden Hands of Suc'Naath, who collect deranged intellectuals and trained assassins, who wish to set Suc'Naath free (they may have connections to the old Hashashin cult as well). Tru'nembraedit Tru'nembra (The Angel of Music) is the name given in Malleus Monstrorum Call of Cthulhu roleplay game guide to the entity described in H. P. Lovecraft's novel "The Music of Eric Zahn". It has no shape, but manifests as haunting music. Tulzschaedit Tulzscha (The Green Flame) is the name given in Malleus Monstrorum Call of Cthulhu roleplay game guide to the entity described in H. P. Lovecraft's story "The Festival". Tulzscha appears as a blazing green ball of flame, dancing with its Lesser Outer Gods at the court of Azathoth. Called to our world, it assumes a gaseous form, penetrates the planet to the core, then erupts from below as a pillar of flame. It cannot move from where it emerges. Ubbo-Sathlaedit Main article: Ubbo-Sathla Uvhashedit Uvhash (The Blood-Mad God of the Void) appears as a colossal, vampiric, red mass of both tentacles and eyes. It dwells within the realm of Rhylkos, which matches with the red planet Mars, and whoever summons Uvhash witnesses an atrocious death. He has affinities with the star vampires, and is rumored to have been one of mad emperor Caligula's eldritch sponsors as well. There is enmity with both the Elder God Nodens and the Great Old One Gi-Hoveg. Xa'lighaedit Xa'ligha (Master of the Twisted Sound or Demon of Dissonance) is an entity made of maddening sound, somehow similar to Tru'Nembra. There is some affinity with the Great Old One Hastur.85 Xexanothedit Main article: Xexanoth Ycnàgnnissszedit Ycnàgnnisssz is a black, festering, amorphous mass that constantly blasts and erupts violently, spewing out bits of churning lava-like material. She spawned the Great Old One Zstylzhemgni. Yhoundehedit Main article: Yhoundeh Yibb-Tstlledit A gigantic, bat-winged humanoid with detached eyes, wearing a green robe. This horrible deity sees all time and space as it slowly rotates in the centre of its clearing within the Jungle of Kled, in Earth's Dreamlands. Beneath its billowing cloak are a multitude of nightgaunts, suckling and clutching at its breasts. Having a close connection to the Great Old One Bugg-Shash,86 so should Yibb-Tstll be regarded as a Great Old One - specifically in the Drowners group introduced by Brian Lumley, parasitic alien entities which thrive by vampyrizing the Great Old Ones themselves87 - though in RPG materials she is classed as an "Outer God".88 Yidhraedit Yidhra (The Dream Witch or Yee-Tho-Rah89) usually appears as a youthful, attractive, earthly female, though her shape may vary. Yidhra has been on Earth since the first microorganisms appeared and is immortal. To survive in a changing environment, she gained the ability to take on the characteristics of any creature that she devoured. Over time, Yidhra split herself into different aspects, though each part shares her consciousness. Yidhra is served by devoted cults found in such widely separated places as Myanmar, Chad, Laos, Sumer, New Mexico, and Texas. Members of Yidhra's cult can gain immortality by merging with her, though they become somewhat like Yidhra as a consequence. Those who serve her are also promised plentiful harvests and healthy livestock. She usually conceals her true form behind a powerful illusion, appearing as a comely young woman; only favored members of her cult can see her as she actually is. Yog-Sothothedit Main article: Yog-Sothoth Yomagn'thoedit Yomagn'tho (The Feaster from the Stars, That Which Relentlessly Waits Outside) is a malevolent being who wishes nothing more than the destruction of mankind for unknown reasons. He waits in his home dimension in Pherkard, until he is summoned to Earth. When first summoned, Yomagn'tho appears as a small ball of fire that quickly expands to a large circle of fire with three flaming inner petals. The reptilian burrowing folk, the Rhygntu, are known to worship this malignant deity. Elder Godsedit In post-Lovecraft stories, the Elder Gods oppose the likes of Cthulhu and his ilk. Derleth attempted to retroactively group the benevolent deity Nodens in this category (who acts as deus ex machina for the protagonists in both The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath and "The Strange High House in the Mist"). With regards to the nature of the Great Old Ones, Joseph S. Pulver mentions in his Nightmare's Disciple (2006) a series of original Elder Gods, though lacking of any description about their true form. The story introduces entities as Adaedu, Alithlai-Tyy, Dveahtehs, Eyroix, Ovytonv, Urthuvn, Xislanyx and Xuthyos-Sihb’Bz'. Others have a cult title as Othkkartho (Sire of the Four Titans of Balance and Order), which is said to be Nodens's son, and Zehirete, who is The Pure and Holy Womb of Light. Sk'tai and Eppirfon are both siblings. Eppirfon was originally Cthulhu's second bride who bore him a son, T'ith, now dead, murdered by Cthulhu himself. Known Elder Gods in the Mythosedit The following is another Elder God with no description: Walter C. DeBill, Jr.'s Paighon, an extra-galactic entity which now dwells in Earth's core, said to be inimical to the Outer God Ngyr-Korath and his servitor Ymnar''. Bastedit Bast (Goddess of Cats or Pasht) appears as a female human with a cat's head. Hypnosedit An ambiguous deity regarded as an Elder God. First appeared in Lovecraft’s short story Hypnos Kthanidedit A creation of Brian Lumley, Kthanid looks the same as Cthulhu except for eye colour. Oryxedit Oryx was introduced without name in August Derleth's "The Lair of the Star-Spawn" (1932). The name Oryx is given in Call of Cthulhu RPG supplement "The Creature Companion" (The Bright Flame) manifests as a giant pillar of blinding white and purple flames. Although its expression is bright and blinding, no one feels its heat. No one can look at Oryx more than a few seconds; after the first glance, the eyes of anyone who looks become sore and watery. Oztalunedit Oztalun (Golden and Shimmering One) is an Elder God introduced by James Ambuehl. It is symbolized by a seven-pointed star symbol, which is his own Seal. Nodensedit Nodens ("Lord of the Great Abyss") appears as a human male riding a huge seashell pulled by legendary beasts. In CthulhuTech supplements, Nodens is said to be the avatar of the Forgotten One Savty'ya. Shavalyothedit Shavalyoth (Shadowy and Shapeless One) is an Elder God introduced by James Ambuehl, supposed to be dark and formless. Ultharedit Ulthar (or Uldar and also Ultharathotep90) is a deity sent to Earth to hold vigil over the Great Old Ones. Vorvadossedit Vorvadoss* (The Flaming One, Lord of the Universal Spaces, The Troubler of the Sands, Who Waiteth in the Outer Dark) appears as a cloaked, hooded being, enveloped in green flames, with fiery eyes. He is described as a son of both the Elder God Nodens and the Great Old One Lythalia and has a twin brother, Yaggdytha''.31'' Yad-Thaddagedit Another Brian Lumley deity. Has the same appearance as Yog-Sothoth, except its spheres are of a different color and its nature is purely benevolent. Yaggdythaedit Yaggdytha ("The Incandescent One") is twin brother of Vorvadoss, manifesting as a great, amorphous, incandescent ball of cyan living energy, spreading itself into a web of giant talons of light. Referencesedit # '''^ Robert Bloch, "Heritage of Horror", p. 8. # ^''' Robert M. Price, "H.P. Lovecraft and the Cthulhu Mythos", '''Crypt of Cthulhu #35, p. 5. # ^''' Daniel Harms, "A Brief History of the Cthulhu Mythos", p. viii. # '''^ This entity is introduced in RPG scenario "Devourers In The Mist", featuring in "Stunning Eldritch Tales: Trail of Cthulhu Adventures" # ^''' Robin D. Laws (2010). "Devourers In The Mist". Stunning Eldritch Tales: Trail of Cthulhu Adventures. Pelgrane Press # '''^ Regarded as Great Old One in Daniel Harms's Encyclopaedia Cthulhiana, p. 4 # ^''' This entity is introduced in RPG scenario "Les Yeux d'Amon" available at http://www.tentacules.net/index.php?id=5181 # '''^ This entity is introduced as a Great Old One in Call of Cthulhu''roleplay game scenario "Twilight Memoirs" (2005), by Clint Krause. # '^''' Scott D. Aniolowski, "Mysterious Manuscripts" in The Unspeakable Oath #3, John Tynes (ed.), Seattle, WA: Pagan Publishing, August 1991. Periodical (role-playing game material). Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg first appeared in this gaming supplement. # ^''' It does not feature in Chaosium's Malleus Monstrorum. # '''^ When Brian Lumley read David Sutton's short story "Demoniacal", he wrote a sequel entitled "The Kiss of Bugg-Shash". Lumley expanded Sutton's tale and gave his unnamed entity its name—Bugg-Shash—which effectively tied Sutton's creation to the mythos. (Robert M. Price, "Introduction", The New Lovecraft Circle, pp. xx–xxi). The name "Bugg-Shash", however, appeared earlier in Lumley's short story "Rising with Surtsey" (Daniel Harms, "Bugg-Shash", Encyclopedia Cthulhiana, p. 41). # ^''' This is the title the Aztec goddess Coatlicue was usually worshiped, also mentioned in Ann K. Schwader's "Fiesta For Our Lady" (2012). # '''^ This entity recalls the Coinchenn, cetacean sea monster of Celtic Mythology. # ^''' Coinchenn features in Abraham Martinez's "Coinchenn" featuring in Lovecraftian comics Strange Aeons, issue#1. Webcomic version of this episode is available at http://reymonstruo.elwebcomic.com/coinchennpag00/[permanent dead link] # '''^ Crom Cruach is mentioned several times in Brian McNaughton's horror stories "Downward to Darkness" and "Worse Things Waiting" (2000) along with the Great Old Ones Hastur and Shub-Niggurath. # ^''' See Name, nature and functions. # '''^ As in James Ambuehl's short poem "Dythalla", featured in Etchings & Odysseys, issue #7 (October 1985). Available online at http://www.oocities.org/area51/rampart/4059/jamb03.html # ^''' This entity is introduced without a name in Ramsey Campbell's "The Insects from Shaggai" (1964). Dzéwà is the name given to this entity in the roleplay game scenario "The Lord of the Jungle", featuring in Call of Cthulhu RPG supplement "Shadow Over Filmland" (2009). # '''^ He is first mentioned in Dawid Lewis' short novel "Etepsed Egnis" and cited again in Cthulhu Cultus #11, in the novel A Core Unto Itself. # ^''' Polynesian cult title featuring in "Destroying Paradise, Hawaiian Style", roleplay game scenario of "Atomic Age Cthulhu". # '''^ Daniel Harms, Encyclopaedia Cthulhiana, p.113. # ^''' This entity is introduced in the role-playing game Call of Cthulhu.''The name is fictional, H. P. Lovecraft has not described it in the original story "The Temple". # '^ This entity was introduced in the strategy game "Cthulhu Wars" by Sandy Petersen. It is an original creation based on the Moon Ladder mentioned in the H.P Lovecraft novella "At the Mountains of Madness". # ^''' First appears in Cthulhu Wars by Petersen Games https://petersengames.com/product/independent-great-old-one-pack-3-preorder/[permanent dead link] # '''^ As ravenous Kaalut in J.B. Lee's "Genuine Article" (1998). # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Kag'Naru of the Air and Rh'Thulla of the Wind are mentioned in the comic book Challengers of the Unknown #83 (which also added "the Eternal" to M'Nagalah's name). # ^''' This entity features in A. Merritt's Dwellers in the Mirage (1932), a fantasy novel which involves many of H. P. Lovecraft's leitmotivs. # '''^ Krang (often mentioned as Lord Krang) is a God-like entity created by Robert H. Barlow in the story "The Tomb of the God" (Annals of the Jinns V), not to be confused with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' supervillain Krang. Though mentioned as a "Elder God" in the original story, the few details concerning Krang (an evil mind and a hideous appearance according to description) seem rather to qualify him as a "Great Old One", since he has fallen in a death-like slumber, likely bound to mysterious astral conjunctions. # ^''' According to Kenneth Grant, this would be an extraterrestrial intelligence which the occultist Aleister Crowley came into contact with in 1919 (Grant's The Magical Revival, p. 84). # '''^ Scott D. Aniolowski, Malleus Monstrorum, p. 171. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b James Ambuehl, The Star-Seed (2004). # ^''' M'Nagalah first appeared in the comic book Swamp Thing vol. 1 #8 (1974) in a story by Len Wein and Bernie Wrightson (Daniel Harms, "M'Nagalah", Encyclopedia Cthulhiana, p. 196). The being has since shown up in stories in Challengers of the Unknown, The Trenchcoat Brigade, and The All-New Atom. His siblings, Rh’Thulla of the Wind and Kag’Naru of the Air, debuted in Challengers of the Unknown #83 (which also added "The Eternal" to M'Nagalah's name). # '''^ Title introduced in the DC Comics maxiseries Crisis on Infinite Earths. # ^''' M'Nagalah also features as a villain in the DC Comics maxiseries Crisis on Infinite Earths. # '''^ see Mordiggian # ^''' Mormo is informally introduced in H. P. Lovecraft's "Horror at Red Hook". Kenneth Hite's "Trail of Cthulhu" RPG material lists her as a Great Old One, and relates her to the Moon-beasts. # '''^ This Great Old One has been created for Call of Cthulhu French role-play game website Tentacles.net. # ^''' Same title used for Nyogtha # '''^ This Great Old One has been created for Call of Cthulhu French role-play game website Tentacles.net. URL at http://www.tentacules.net/toc/toc/tocyclo_fiche.php?type=crea&id=402 # ^''' As in the short poem Nyaghoggua of Robert Lowndes (1941). # '''^ This entity has previously been mentioned in R. H. Barlow and H. P. Lovecraft's "The Hoard of Wizard-Beast" (1933). # ^''' As in Crispin Burnham's People of the Monolith: Stone of Death. # '''^ The novel introducing Perse, Stephen King's "Duma Key" (2008), describes this entity with several Cthulhu Mythos leitmotivs, including a clear reference to Howard Phillips Lovecraft in the text. # ^''' Lin Carter, "Shaggai", The Book of Eibon, p. 206. # '''^ Lin Carter, "Shaggai", The Book of Eibon, 207. # ^''' Daniel Harms, "Pharol", p. 238, The Encyclopedia Cthulhiana. Daniel Harms believes that Pharol was invented by C. L. Moore, Henry Kuttner's wife, since the being appears in many of her stories. # '''^ Crispin Burnham "People of the Monolith: Stone of Death" (1997). # ^''' As in Ravana page. # '''^ This entity is supposed to coincide with the legendary Scottish war goddess Scáthach featuring in the Ulster Cycle. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b This entity is introduced as a Great Old One in Call of Cthulhu roleplay game scenario "Utatti Asfet". # ^''' "Selected Letters vol. 4", 633rd letter, April 2, 1933 # '''^ This entity is introduced as a Great Old One in Call of Cthulhu''roleplay game scenario "Once Men" (2008), by Michael Labossiere. # '^''' This entity is introduced in Robert H. Barlow's "The Fidelity of Ghu" as rival or nemesis of Krang. # ^''' This entity is introduced as a Great Old One in ''Call of Cthulhu''roleplay game scenario "Cthulhu Britannica: Avalon - The County of Somerset" (2010), by Paul Wade-Williams. # ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' ''c This entity is part of Call of Cthulhu RPG French edition. # ^''' Or lost Sthanee as in Lowndes' "Nyaghoggua" (1941). # '''^ Sthanee is mentioned in Robert Lowndes' short poem "Nyaghoggua" (1941), but its physical appearance was depicted in Lowndes' comics panels of "When Sthanee Wakes" (pp. 32-33) featuring in Scienti-Comics issue#2, originally published in sci-fi magazine Spaceways, July 1940. Scans of the original comics are publicly viewable at http://fanac.org/fanzines/ScientiComics/ScientiComics2-05.html # ^''' This entity is introduced in German Pegasus Press roleplay game magazine Cthulhu. Berlin. Im Herzen der großen Stadt. Rollenspiel in der Welt des H. P. Lovecraft, in Jan Christoph Steines' scenario "Jahrhundertsommer" (i.e. "The Millennium Summer"). # '''^ This entity is introduced in Abraham Merritt's fantasy novel "The Moon Pool" (1918) and its sequel "The Conquest of the Moon Pool" (1919) (then collected in 1948 as a whole story on Fantastic Novelsmagazine, divided in multiple issues), sometimes cited as an influence on The Call of Cthulhu by H. P. Lovecraft, which may in turn have itself influenced Merritt's later story Dwellers in the Mirage. See The Moon Pool. # ^''' Though not officially related as a Great Old One, this entity is introduced by Robert E. Howard as a "demon-god", very similar to Lovecraft's Great Old Ones. # '''^ Introduced in William Browning Spencer's "Usurped", not to be confused with Egyptian deity Thoth. # ^''' This entity features in Gareth Hanrahan Warpcon XII Call of Cthulhu supplement "Verboten: Operation Faust" # '''^ This entity is introduced in the French Call of Cthulhu roleplay game scenario "Le Maître des Souffrances" (1986). # ^''' English translation of French title Le Maître des Souffrances. # '''^ This entity is introduced as a Great Old One in John Gary Pettit's role-playing game material "Ravenstone Sanitarium" (2008). # ^''' This entity, regarded as a "Lovecraftian God", is introduced in Chris Roberson and Michael Allred's IZOMBIE published by DC Comics's Vertigo, featuring in issues from 22 to 28. # '''^ Like Thog, Xotli appears not officially related as Great Old One, though introduced in a Conan the Barbarian's story of L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter as "demon-god of Elder Night" with significant similarities with Lovecraft's Great Old Ones, besides canonical "Cthulhu Mythos" cult title. # ^''' This Great Old One is introduced in French Call of Cthulhu roleplay game scenario "Une Ombre Couleur Sépia" (2006) by Benjamin Schwarz. # '''^ Not to be confused with Zoth-Ommog. # ^''' According to Culhwch ac Olwen. # '''^ This entity is supposed to coincide with the vicious giant Ysbaddadenfeaturing in the Welsh tale Culhwch ac Olwen. # ^''' Lin Carter, Descent to the Abyss. # '''^ Not Zothaqquah nor Tsathoggua. # ^''' Joseph S. Pulver, "Nightmare's Disciple" # '''^ John R. Fultz; Jonathan Burns (1997). "Wizards of Hyperborea" # ^''' Daniel Harms, The Encyclopedia Cthulhiana, "Azathoth", pp. 16; "Nyarlathotep", pp. 218; "Shub-Niggurath", pp. 275; "Tulzscha", pp. 304; Yog-Sothoth, p. 346. # '''^ This entity is introduced in "Eyes Between the Worlds", roleplay game scenario featuring in Kevin T. McKinnon and Dylan K. Sharpe's Call of Cthulhu RPG monograph "Tales of Dread and Wonder #1" # ^''' "La Fine dell'Oscurità" ("The End of Darkness"). # '''^ This entity is a creation of TOC website (http://www.tentacules.net) and officially employed in Call of Cthulhu RPG supplement "Cthulhu Rising" # ^''' Translated from French Le Interieur, referring to her location in the depths of Earth's mantle # '''^ This entity is introduced in "Full de Drames," a French "Call of Cthulhu"-type role-play game scenario available at http://www.tentacules.net/toc/toc_/scen/full_de.pdf.zip # ^''' This entity is introduced in "Le Regard Dans L'Abime", a French "Call of Cthulhu" -type role-play game scenario available at Tentacules.net # '''^ English translation of Olkoth, le Dieu des Arcs Célestes featuring in French "Call of Cthulhu" roleplay game scenario. # ^''' This entity is introduced in French Tentacules.net's "Call of Cthulhu" scenario available at http://www.tentacules.net/index.php?id=5046 # '''^ See James Ambuehl & E.P. Berglund's "Whiteout" (2006). # ^''' Scott D. Aniolowski's Malleus Monstrorum, p. 131. # '''^ Daniel Harms's Encyclopaedia Cthulhiana, p. 324. # ^''' Scott D. Aniolowski's Malleus Monstrorum, p. 241. # '''^ Walter C. DeBill, Jr.'s "What Lurks Among the Dunes" (2006), Black Sutra, p. 39. # ^ Daniel Harms, Encyclopaedia Cthulhiana, p. 291. Category:Lovecraftian Mythology